HUNHAN - Woofy Poofy Romance
by noranoona
Summary: Ciuman adalah suatu hal yang dinanti-nanti setiap orang, namun tidak untuk Luhan. Ciuman adalah sebuah kutukan baginya hingga Ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat melihat kalung di lehernya.


**_Woofy Poofy Romance_**

 ** _Nolanoona_**

 ** _Bahasa / M-Preg_**

 ** _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Yaoi_**

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Luhan_**

 ** _Kang Mina_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Kris_** ** _Wu_**

.

 **WARNING : Fanfic ini memungkinkan adanya adegan dewasa, fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur YAOI / Boy x Boy. Jadi, jika anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita seperti ini, mohon jangan dibaca.**

Hal yang ditulis dengan _italic_ adalah kata latin atau asing, W/N, dan flashback.

Hal yang di tulis dengan **Bold** , adalah kalimat asing, tempat dan waktu, efek bunyi.

.

 **Chap 01**

 _"Ma~ Aku ingin punya hewan peliharaan!~"_ _Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat merengek kepada ibunya yang terlihat sedang memasak._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak laki-lakinya._

 _"Maaf sayang, tapi ibu tidak bisa mengijinkanmu memelihara hewan. Kau tau sendiri kan Ayah memiliki alergi terhadap hewan?" Anak lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Namun, Ia sangat ingin sekali memiliki anak anjing._

 _"Hei, dengar ibu.. Nanti kalau Sehun sudah dewasa dan memiliki rumah sendiri— kau boleh memiliki hewan peliharaan." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan tulus sambil mengelus rambut sang anak._

 _"Baiklah Bu.." Anak lelaki bernama Sehun itu tersenyum manis, membuat sang Ibu ikut tertawa melihat senyum yang mengembang pada anaknya yang selama ini sungguh jarang tersenyum._

 _"Yasudah, pergi bermain sana. Jangan pulang larut malam ya? Hati-hati!" Anak berumur lima tahun itu mengangguk dan berlari keluar rumah._

 _Langkah kaki Sehun begitu cepat, berlari sambil menggendong robot mainannya ke taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya._

 _Sehun berhenti didepan taman itu, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan. Taman itu sangat sepi, padahal pada hari biasanya selalu ramai dengan teman-teman sebayanya atau mungkin anak-anak yang lain._

 _Tetapi, kesedihan itu dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sehun._ _Tanpa ragu Ia bermain sendirian hingga—_

 ** _BRUKK!!_**

 _"HUAAAA!!" Sehun terpeleset dan jatuh, kaki anak itu terluka, Ia menangis tanpa ada yang menolongnya karena disana tidak ada siapapun._

 _5 Menit berlalu dan Sehun masih terisak, Ia tak bisa berdiri._

 _"Woof!" Seekor anak anjing samoyet menghampirinya, anak anjing itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dengan surai putih dan pupil hitam yang bersinar._

 _"Eo? Kangaji!~~ kkk kau tersesat ya?" Anak anjing itu menghampiri Sehun, Ia terduduk didepan anak laki-laki itu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan._

 _"Kiyeowo. Lihat, kakiku luka— aku bermain sendiri." Sehun menunjukkan kakinya yang terluka, Ia berpura-pura sedih._

 _"Tapi, untung ada kamu.." Sehun tersenyum tulus kemudian mengusap-usap surai anjing tersebut._

 _Hari hampir larut dan Sehun mengucapkan perpisahan kepada anjing tersebut, Ia berjalan menjauh kemudian Ia ingat untuk memberi perintah untuk menemuinya lagi besok, namun ketika hendak berbalik Ia tak melihat siapapun disana._

.

 **Seoul, Present Day.**

"Oh Sehun, rapper solo ini mengeluarkan album terbarunya." Suara dari televisi itu berbunyi nyaring dan terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna coklat susu sedang duduk bersila diatas sofa sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sangat dewasa sekali." Gumam Luhan, lelaki berwajah cantik itu sambil memperhatikan musik video yang menampilkan pemuda berkulit putih dengan wajah yang sangat-teramat tampan.

 **Kriek—**

"Nah—" Setelah duduk disamping Luhan, seorang lelaki menunjukkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Ambilah, kau bilang kau butih pekerjaan." Lelaki dengan mata sebesar bola pingpong itu memberikan tatapan yang mengartikan " _ambil-atau-akan-kubunuh-kau_ ".

Dengan perlahan, Luhan mengambil lembaran itu dengan perlahan Ia membaca apa yang ada didalam selebaran tersebut. Ternyata benar, itu adalah sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh _GQ Entertainment_ untuk menjadi seorang manager idol.

"Jadi?" Tanya lelaki yang menatap temannya itu dengan penasaran. Luhan menaruh lembaran itu di pahanya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo, teman bermata seperti burung hantunya itu.

"Aku tidak tau— aku, kau tau kan.. Aku adalah apa? Lagi pula, disetiap pekerjaan aku selalu dipecat." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, Ia kemudian memegang pundak kawannya dengan mantap.

"Oh ayolah, ini demi masa depanmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menjadi gelandangan!" Kyungsoo meyakinkan satu-satunya sahabat yang sebenarnya, memiliki sebuah rahasia besar didalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah— akan kucoba, tetapi jika aku dipecat lagi aku akan mengejarmu sampai keujung dunia dan menggigitmu!" Luhan mencubit pipi sahabatnya dengan gemas, lelaki cantik itu tertawa diiringi dengan sang sahabat.

"Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana, jalani _interview_ -nya dan berikan yang terbaik untuk orang tuamu." Suara Kyungsoo melembut, Ia mengusap pundak kawannya itu dan memberikan senyuman penyemangatnya.

"Kau yang terbaik Kyung-ah. Jongin sangat beruntung memilikimu." Luhan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat, sepasang sahabat itu kemudian larut dalam canda tawa mereka kembali.

Malamnya, Luhan sedang tertidur. Ia bermimpi tentang kejadian 15 tahun lalu, saat pertama bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang jatuh ditaman.

" _Namaku Oh Sehun, namamu siapa?_ "

" _Oh Sehun, Teen Choice 2018 sebagai rapper dan idol terbaik."_

 _"Oh Sehun, Rapper andalan GQ Entertainment akan segera merilis album barunya."_

 _"Diamlah, dan nikmati." Sebuah telapak tangan menutup mata rusa milik Luhan, dan—_

 **DEGG!!**

Luhan terbangun, Ia melihat jam mejanya masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan _interview_ akan berlangsung pada pukul 10. Lelaki cantik itu menghela nafasnya lega.

.

Dan seperti janji Kyungsoo, pengarang komik serta sahabatnya itu mengantarkan Luhan dengan mobil suv milik kekasihnya yang Ia pinjam selama seminggu sebelum mobil KIA-nya dapat diambil di bengkel.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan saja, nanti hubungi aku kalau interviewnya sudah selesai." Kyungsoo berucap sebelum lelaki dengan blazer coklat, _turtle neck_ putih serta celana skinny hitam itu turun dari mobil.

"U-huh, nanti aku kabari saja deh." Luhan berucap setelah melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya, setelah Ia turun dari mobil Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Fighting!_ " Kyungsoo bersorak dan kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang terpana melihat gedung setinggi dan seluas ini, setelah menghela nafasnya ia berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung tersebut sambil berjalan Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata yang seperlunya Ia jawab saat _Interview_.

Setelah berbicara dengan resepsionis kantor, Ia diarahkan menuju kesebuah lorong dimana sudah ada beberapa orang untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Luhan berjalan perlahan dan duduk disamping beberapa orang yang sedang bergumam, berdoa, panik, dan ada yang terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan berpintu coklat diseberang mereka. Lelaki itu bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang begitu manis.

"Hai perkenalkan nama saya Baekhyun.." Ia berucap berulang kali kepada satu-satu dari pelamar kerja.

"Jadi saya disini bekerja sebagai manager dari seorang idol GQ, dan sekarang saya harus berhenti karena— tadaa hahaha saya sedang hamil." Lelaki manis itu membuka blazer kotak-kotaknya dan menunjukan perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Uhm, nanti kalian masuk satu persatu dan yang akan meng- _interview_ adalah boss saya sendiri jadi, semangat!" Setelah tersenyum lelaki itu mempersilahkan satu persatu dari pelamar kerja masuk kedalam ruangan yang sekilas terlihat seperti ruangan rekaman.

Luhan adalah pelamar terakhir yang datang kesana, setelah satu persatu keluar dengan wajah sedih, terkadang ada yang mencoba tegar walaupun hatinya hancur. Semua penampakan itu tentu membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdegup kencang, bagaimana jika idol yang akan menjadi bossnya adalah seorang perempuan yang rewel setengah mati? Hah— fokus Luhan, fokus.

"Luhan? Hai, kau sangat keren sekali.." Setelah peserta sebelum Luhan keluar, Baekhyun menjemputnya. "Terima kasih.." Balas Luhan sambil membungkuk, Ia kembali melangkah dan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tangan yang basah serta jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Jangan khawatir, semangat!" Luhan tersenyum setelah diberi dukungan oleh Baekhyun sebelum diantar menuju sofa hitam dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca _curriculum vitae_ -nya.

Baru mendekat jantung Luhan seakan ingin melompat bagamana tidak? Ia sangat hafal, siapa lelaki ini.

"Sehun-ah, ini pelamar terakhir." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk didekat Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk diseberang Luhan.

"Apa kau menyukai hewan?"

"Uhm, bagaimana?"

"Kau.. Suka hewan tidak?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja bodoh, Ia kan seorang _hybrid_. Bagaimana ceritanya Ia tidak menyukai hewan.

"Jika aku memelihara hewan di _appartment_ apa kau keberatan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatapnya, begitu juga sebaliknya kemudian lelaki itu kembali mengajaknya berbincang. Interview itu terlihat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Oke, kau diterima. Kau bekerja mulai lusa." Lelaki berkulit seputih salju itu berdiri setelah mengatakannya kemudian berjalan pergi keluar dari ruangan.

" _Omo!!_ Selamat ya Luhan.. Ku kira anak itu tidak akan memilih siapapun, aku sudah sangat khawatir tadinya." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah memeluk Luhan yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Ia resmi menjadi pengganti Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu untuk memberi tau apa saja tugas-tugas yang akan kau kerjakan." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan keluar.

Hatinya sangat senang, tapi Ia juga sedikit khawatir. Ia adalah seorang _hybrid_. Ia terlahir berbeda, ralat. Ia terkena sebuah kutukan lebih tepatnya sang Ibu yang menurunkan kutukan itu, dan bisa terputus ketika Luhan benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya yang dapat melihat kalung dilehernya.

Ya, Luhan akan berubah menjadi seekor anjing samoyet ketika Ia mencium bibir seseorang. Kutukan itu akan muncul setengah jam setelah berciuman. Luhan jadi membayangkan bagaimana tiba-tiba Ia tidak sengaja berciuman dengan seseorang? Hal yang kedua yang Ia khawatirkan adalah, Luhan menyukai sesama jenis. Kedua hal ini selalu saja menjadi kekhawatiran Luhan.

15 kali Ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, entah kutukan apa yang mengikutinya saat ini. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Setelah keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu, Luhan menelpon Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya itu begitu senang dengan kabar jika Luhan diterima sebagai manager Oh Sehun, Idol sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun.

"Kita harus merayakan ini, besok kau kosong kan? Aku akan ajak Jongin." Oh tidak, Luhan akan jadi obat nyamuk jika sahabatnya ini sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua sudah seperti perangko dan surat, sangat lengket dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo bebar-benar mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama disebuah restoran _barbeque_. Hah— dua pasangan itu membuat Luhan iri.

"Lu, ayo minum ini kan perayaan spesial!" Kyungsoo menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas kecil milik Luhan kemudian memberikannya pada sahabatnya didepan wajah lelaki cantik itu.

"Oi-Oi! Aku tidak mau mabuk.." Luhan memundurkan wajahnya kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Hah? Cuman satu kali saja deh! Ayolah.." Kyungsoo mencoba merayu sahabatnya itu, dan dengan berat hati Luhan mengambil gelas kecil tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Aaakkh!!" Kedua mata itu tertutup dan dahinya mengerut ketika rasa pait itu menjalar keseluruh mulut hingga kerongkongannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan meminum _soju_ dan setelah meminum satu gelas kecil Ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Satu gelas lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia setuju. Kyungsoo menuangkan _soju_ keatas gelasnya, Luhan dan kekasihnya.

"Untuk manager Luhan! _One Shoot!_ " Setelah mengacungkan ketiga gelas itu keatas mereka segera menegak minuman tersebut dengan cepat.

Setelah dua sloki, Luhan menambah sampai empat kali lagi dan kini wajahnya mulai memerah dan kepalanya mulai berat. Luhan tersenyum aneh kepada sepasang kekasih didepannya itu.

" _jjaa jjaa_ ayo minum lagi, minum lagi.." Luhan berucap dengan riang sambil menuangkan minuman ke gelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo hingga mereka bertiga sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Luhan hyung! Kami pulang duluu~ hehehe.." Dalam setengah sadar Jongin kemudian membawa Kyungsoo pergi setelah pamit dengan Luhan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan kemudian berjalan dengan terhuyung untuk membayar, setelah membayar Luhan berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil bernyanyi.

"Huu~ bintangnya banyak tehee.. Mmm.." Ia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Eo? S-Sehun-ah??" Luhan berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Ia melihat seseorang yang familiar mendekatinya, dengan cepat Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ ~" Dengan senyuman lebar, Luhan kemudian terhuyung kedepan sehingga badannya menimpa dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Aish, berat sekali sih!" Ucap Sehun mencoba menggendong Luhan. Setelah berhasil, Ia berjalan sambil menggendong calon managernya yang baru itu.

Setelah sampai di _appartmentnya_ , Sehun menidurkan Luhan di kasur _king size_ miliknya. Sehun memandang lelaki itu dan kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari tangannya mengusap rambut, kelopak mata, pipi, bibir hingga ke leher yang terbalut kalung anjing bernama Luhan.

"Aku tau siapa dirimu, Luhan." Sehun menyelimuti Luhan dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued._

 _W/N : Hai, selamat datang di cerita pertama saya. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, kritik atau saran sangat diterima. Serta jangan lupa like dan follow!_ _Sampai bertemu di Chapter 02!~_


End file.
